Broken
by Silverstripe689
Summary: These are the stories of the broken cats, some hold broken hearts while others reside in the Dark Forest. But if you look closer, not all of them may be as evil as they seem. Tales of the evil and most hated cats of the Warriors series.
1. Nightcloud

**Nightcloud**

He was my sun, my sky, my everything in life, from the moment he was born. I knew he was the one for me. Little did I know, the little gray fuzz ball in WindClan nursery, would become my mate and father my kits and also break my heart three times.

Everyone was happy for Ashfoot, after Eaglekit's death, she was never the same. Yet, when her second son was born, we found the Ashfoot that was loyal, happy, and trustworthy. Crowkit helped her find a new purpose in life, gave her the will to go on. He also gave me the idea that I could find love someday.

I watched him grow and become an apprentice. By then I was a warrior, Nightcloud. He never took much notice of me, but I knew we were destined to be together.

Then he left.

I didn't know where my love had gone. I worried, cried, and barely slept, as WindClan grew weaker and weaker from the Twolegs. Tallstar said we had to leave or we would die. I didn't know what to do. When I had come to the decision to stay and wait for Crowpaw, he returned.

I was overjoyed. I rushed to him and told him how much I missed him and gave him a lick on the nose. He flinched and a wave of sadness and something else came over him. I froze, I knew that look.

It was love.

My Crowpaw had fallen in love with a RiverClan she.

I was broken for the first time.

We left with Crowpaw and his friends, but the whole thing was a blur. Crowpaw had fallen in love with fish-faced RiverClan scum, that he only knew for a few moons. I had been there his whole life loving him, and I get nothing in return. My heart ached and I stayed to the back of the group.

Then came Crowpaw's warrior ceremony, where I would get a small glimpse at how much he loved her. "Crowfeather" rippled through the clans, while tears rippled through my eyes and claws scored my heart. Why couldn't I be from RiverClan with a silver pelt and blue eyes?

We made it to the new home, a huge lake with a large moor perfect for WindClan. Now was my chance. The journey was over and Crowfeather was mine.

Then he left again.

Now he had fallen for the ThunderClan medicine cat? I never expected him to come back, so I was preparing to go after him and talk sense into him, but he returned, with a broken heart just like last time.

I had been broken again.

Crowfeather dedicated himself to WindClan, but no one trusted him. Many times I would try to talk to him but he shrugged me off.

Then came the fateful day.

"Nightcloud, I..I love you. Will you be my mate?"

Yes, Crowfeather, yes.

So, Breezekit was born. As soon as my kit opened his eyes, Crowfeather stopped caring. He stopped coming around. I'd given him what he wanted, loyalty shown to his Clanmates.

I'd been broken the third time.

And now I'm dying.

Kestralflight leans over me, "It's okay Nightcloud, you were a great warrior, and you can let go."

Breezepelt is gone, I've already said goodbye, he doesn't want me to see him cry.

"I'm sorry Crowfeather never loved you Nightcloud, I did, and I'm grateful you tried to raise me with love."

Then one last cat comes to see me.

Crowfeather.

"Nightcloud, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

Using my last bit of strength, I sit up and look at him.

"Sorry for what Crowfeather? For ignoring me when I was the only one to stay loyal to you? For using my son and I as a cover-up? For never once trying to be proud of him? For never once realizing that your life could have been so much easier had you just loved me instead of cats from other Clans? Oh no, Crowfeather. If you think your going to come in and beg forgiveness from me just to make yourself feel better your wrong."

I feel my last seconds begin to tick off.

Tick tock

"Nightcloud, I love you!"

Tick tock tick

"Well I don't"

Tock


	2. Brokenstar

**Brokenstar**

My first impression of my mother was hate. She pulled at my fur, snarled at me, and told me I was worthless. She constantly told me I am no good compared to her own kits, how glorious they were, how perfect. I wish I could have been perfect to her, but I couldn't, because no one knew who my mother was. To be completely honest, I didn't care. Mothers were worthless. Mine real mother didn't care enough to keep me and my new one hated me with the power of StarClan.

Maybe had my littermates liked me things would have been easier. But no, Deerkit, Tanglekit, and Runningkit despised me. They always said I was weird and that I smelled odd. They would always call me "Badger-stinky" whenever I went near them.

No one cared about me, except Yellowfang. She would always let me play with her. But even that was short-lived, I didn't want to be a medicine cat, and I needed to start facing my problems head-on. After all, wasn't I the son of the great leader, Raggedstar?

So I covered my kithood in training. I practiced every day for battles to come. After all, hatred would always send me scurrying from my mother and the clan, so was violence and hate the only answer? It wasn't words that ShadowClan used to send the other clans running.

Then came the day I got a big head. Lizardstripe was batting me into my separate nest away from her "precious" kits, and so I unsheathed my claws and scored them down her pad. She howled, seething with rage.

"Lizardstripe, are you okay?!" Deerkit wailed. Then the tom-kit turned on me. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so different? No one cares about you Brokenkit, if you died, no one would even notice."

I howled, leaping at the tom. I scored my claws down his flank, screeching.

Lizardstripe flung me out of the den that night. I slept on the cold ground, but it was okay, my rage and need for revenge kept me warm.

Then came the day I was waiting for, my apprentice ceremony. Many cats wondered how I already had nicks and scratches scored over me, but Raggedstar saw it as strength. Then he gave me Nightpelt as a mentor!

That sick old tom couldn't keep up with me and I needed a stronger mentor. He didn't care about fighting, just elders and hunting. I barely had a fighting lesson! It wasn't fair; I trained so hard in kithood to get Nightpelt? But I knew I'd have to wait it out, I had my eyes set on leader one day.

My warrior ceremony was great. Now, I am Brokentail. I eventually get Stumpypaw as an apprentice and there is nothing I my way of deputyship, except Cloudpelt.

_I was destined to lead ShadowClan _I tell myself as I slit Cloudpelt's throat in a battle I began.

As planned, I become deputy, and now for a little "accident" with my father.

Of course I regret killing him, but ShadowClan is weak and needs a true leader, me.

"Raggedstar, follow me, I must speak with you."

We make it to the WindClan tunnel.

"What is it Brokentail?"

"Brokenstar."

Blood laps at my paws, the deed is done.

I will never let a kit be bullied in my clan; our kits will be the strongest part of ShadowClan. Only the toughest ones will survive, and they will be feared, not hated. I will make sure what happened to me happens to no kit ever again. In fact, just for the kits in the nursery right now, I will take over the clans to prove the clan they were born in's strength. They will know what the true power of ShadowClan is during my rule. ShadowClan will be feared.

"WindClan has crossed the border! Raggedstar is dead!"


	3. Thistleclaw

**Thistleclaw**

First of all, I never did anything wrong. Sure, I trained in the Dark Forest, but didn't a lot of cats? That ThunderClan she, Ivypool was it?, did too. She is residing in StarClan isn't she?

Of course ill say I may be a little harsh, but we are warriors aren't we? Weakness is basically giving yourself up to death, and I am much stronger than that.

I have been blamed for the evilness inside my former apprentice, Tigerstar. So what, I was a tough mentor. I thought of Tigerstar as my son and didn't want him to fall weak like Bluefur. He made his own choices on his path; I died long before he set out to kill. Yet, you all are forgetting what a great warrior he was. Take away all the evilness, hatred, and massacres, and you see a great strong warrior. That is what I trained him to be.

Bluefur was only jealous of me. She saw my ambition as evil, but didn't she have ambition of her own? Isn't that why her kits grew up stuffing themselves with fish?

If I were evil, I would have killed Bluefur. If I were evil, I would have taken over ThunderClan. If I were evil, I would rule the clans. But I didn't did I?

I mean look at how I died, fighting for my clan. Not plotting revenge. Not killing innocent cats. Fighting for my clanmates and their honor. Is that so bad?

Then I went to StarClan. I saw my only love, Snowfur. She told me she loved me and we would never be separated again. I couldn't think of anything better, a life far from suspicions. Just Snowfur and me.

Then Snowfur rushed up to me, "My sister is coming!" I forced a smile for her. She went to get something for her.

Bluestar saw me, I pointedly turned away. She growled and lunged for me, "What are YOU doing here?" She dug her claws deep in my throat.

_No Snowfur! _I tried to get free, when I did, I ran. Bluestar chased me, I saw darkening bushes up ahead. _I'll hide there._

Then something came to mind. Why was I let myself being beaten by Bluestar? I twisted, lunging and hooking my claws in Bluestar's back. She snarled and we tussled. I backed up, snarling. Suddenly I felt weak as a wave of something dark and sickly came over me. I fell, confused.

"There you go, where you are supposed to be." Bluestar turned and walked away.

"Welcome Thistleclaw." Shredtail! My old mentor! "Did you think you could hide forever?"

"No! Snowfur!"

"Thistleclaw!" Snowfur ran up, but couldn't pass the barrier, neither could I.

"Why can't I get through?"

"You trained here, you can come, but not go." Shredtail growled.

"No! Snowfur!"

Shredtail began to drag me back, I pulled forward. "No!"

"Thistleclaw!" I was disappearing into the bushes.

"Snowfur, I love you more than anything in the world, I'm sorry this happened."

"I love you Thistleclaw."

The bushes closed over me. I have to be strong now, even here; I have to be ruthless if I am to survive. I will never believe in the battle we are planning, but I will kill Bluestar for this. I will rise to the top of Dark Forest, and kill Bluestar for this.

I just hope Snowfur can forgive me.


	4. Mapleshade

**Mapleshade**

What do you want kit? You are far from your mother, no? Yet, this is no place for kits. Not even a place for the bravest warrior in your clan.

What clan do you come from? ThunderClan? I see. You know, I used to be a ThunderClan cat, a long time ago…

I was the fiercest apprentice. I caught the most prey and fought the best, beating even the most senior warriors in battle. Everyone was impressed. There were whispers of my future leadership around the camp.

I basked in the praise. I saw the bright life ahead of me. Maplestar, the great ThunderClan leader.

Yet, small kit, I made a tragic mistake. Appledusk, of RiverClan, was my weakness, and I his. For he was so brave, so proud. He was whispered to be leader too.

We kept our relationship secret. Only the moon and stars heard the words we shared. It was beautiful, for we were made for each other.

Then I found out I was having kits.

"Push Mapleshade! Push!"

A small squeak split the air.

"Mapleshade, you have one son."

I went forward to lick him, he was perfect. But a flicker of worry went through me. What about Appledusk?

"Who is the father?" the medicine cat, Jayflight, asked.

I hissed at him, "It doesn't matter. He's mine."

He blinked. "They look familiar somehow."

He bent down low and hissed softly, "RiverClan cat familiar."

"What would I want with a RiverClan cat?"

"Who is the father, Mapleshade?"

"Why should you care, Jayflight?" I snarled pulling the kit in close.

Jayflight turned and called out of the den. "The father may come in now!"

Silence.

Dead Silence.

Jayflight howled. "Mapleshade has betrayed us!"

Cats swarmed closer, questions popping. I snarled, lashing out at anyone who got near my baby.

Suddenly, a break in the crowd. The new leader, Pinestar, stepped up and looked calmly at me.

"Mapleshade, who is the father of this kit?"

I gulped. "Appledusk."

He hissed. "Treason! Send her away!"

Claws flew at me from all sides; I grabbed my kit and ran. I was out of the thorn barrier when I heard a voice.

"Mapleshade, follow me!"

I turned, the elder, Stoneheart was running. I followed him, running at top speed through the forest. He led me to the RiverClan border.

"There, swim, find your love. No one should go like this, Mapleshade, but Pinestar is young. I wish you luck, Mapleshade."

"Thank you, Stoneheart."

I dove into the river, paddling strongly. But the river had swelled and I soon lost my balance. I swooned, flying everywhere in the river. My son was yanked out of my grasp.

"No! My kitten!"

But my son vanished under the water.

"Mapleshade?"

I was pulled out of the water, frozen in shock.

"He..He drowned."

Appledusk stood over me. "The kit?"

I nodded, my heart twisted

Appledusk roared, "You let him drown?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Get out of here before I shred you to pieces!

I turned and ran blindly until dark. I wailed to the empty sky, StarClan wasn't watching.

I blinked. Appledusk was wrong, it wasn't my fault. It was ThunderClan's, they drove me out, and they will pay. As will Appledusk. As will every Clan in the forest. It wasn't my fault; others will pay for my son's death. I hope he is watching, for all of the rage about to unfold is for him.

I love you, Stonekit.


	5. Ashfur

**Hey y'all, I'm running low on ideas. I would love it if you could review and give me a cat you want done. I'm also thinking of doing like a Fate Changed story. Like if Ashfur never met Squirrelflight, Thistleclaw became leader, Mapleshade didn't lose her kits, Nightcloud didn't fall for Crowfeather, or Brokenstar wasn't evil. Or should I do an OC story? Give me your ideas and support! Thanks!**

**-Silverstripe**

_**Ashfur**_

She was great from the moment she was apprenticed. Bubbly and determined, not even grumpy old Dustpelt as her mentor could dampen her spirits. She was constantly in trouble, but I only saw charm in it.

Her and Brambleclaw didn't get along at all. I'd never seen two pairs of cats squabble so much! They were always at each other's throats, screeching about who was right and wrong.

Then they were gone.

I thought I'd lost a part of myself, I thought she was my cat. The one the elders tell is the cat you can't resist loving.

But times were tough.

I watched my clan starve before me.

I watched my sister lose two kits.

I watched my best friend and his mate disappear along with her sister without a trace.

I couldn't do anything without leaving behind a trail of loneliness. I couldn't breathe right with her gone.

Then she came back…but different.

She came back her pelt brushing Brambleclaw's, a ring of authority in her voice, and her former care-free nature gone.

I loved her anyway.

Yet, I watched her fall in love with Brambleclaw, and I also watched them split.

I watched myself step in.

I watched the love in her eyes grow.

I watched her break me into a million pieces.

I watched Brambleclaw push me aside.

I'd had enough watching.

I wanted revenge.

Squirrelflight had loved me, but I was nothing but a pile of crow-food if she got the deputy as a mate.

Wasn't it interesting that Leafpool just happened to have a vision, right before Firestar was to choose a deputy, about Brambleclaw?

Isn't it also interesting that Leafpool is Squirrelflight's sister?

Isn't it also interesting that Brambleclaw was Squirrelflight's mate at the time?

Well, if she wants Brambleclaw to be leader so much, he can have it.

"Birchpaw, tell Firestar Blackstar is on our territory."

There you go Hawkfrost. Firestar is putty in your paws.

But Brambleclaw was more loyal than Hawkfrost and I thought.

I guess it's time to take matters into my own paws.

I'm sorry Lionblaze. But it is your mother I have a quarrel with.

Or is it?

I have no quarrel with Leafpool, do I?

I now know where to hit Squirrelflight right where it hurts. If she wants attention, she can have it. She can have every bit of attention from every clan.

I wonder what Brambleclaw will think.

Then I freeze, _is this all worth it?_

I shake myself, but can't get rid of this feeling of guilt. Maybe a Gathering is extreme. As much as I am mad at Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather have done nothing wrong. Why exploit them?

I realize how much of a mess I've made. Trying to kill the clan leader? Burning my former apprentice to ashes? Who am I?

What have I become?

I run, trying to think of a way to fix this.

I'll fix this, I can still be that loyal warrior I've always wanted be since birth until death. I'll admit to Firestar, apologize to Squirrelflight, and make up with Lionblaze. After all, didn't I train him to the cat he is now?

I look into the water and smile for the first time in moons. I have become myself again, the loyal warrior to death, the cat that…

Pain.

Claws.

"You will stay silent."

Hollyleaf?

"I'm…"

I'm sorry…


	6. Hawkfrost

**Hawkfrost**

"Bye Mother."

I watched my mother walk away into the mist, leaving Moth wait, Mothwing and I alone.

Mothwing could do as she pleased, be a medicine cat. As for I, I was interested about our father more than I was about old dead cats in the sky. I had never seen them, heard them, or felt them, so why should they exist? It's not like they saved Tadpole from drowning.

A pang drove through my heart as I thought of my dead brother. He gave his life to save us. Now, I don't know what to do. Mothpaw has started to follow me, but I don't want a medicine cat following me.

I want a clan behind me.

Leopardstar was so great. She was fair and kind, allowing Sasha to stay with us, and then letting her go and letting us stay. She was respected, a great warrior.

I want to be like that. I will be like that. I'll train so hard; Mistyfoot will have to make me next deputy.

But there is one thing I need to do.

I hook a moth between my claws, it flutters and frantically tries to escape. I delicately tear a wing off and the moth falls to the ground.

I shake a tear off and place the moth wing at Mudfur's den entrance.

In honor of you, Tadpole, are you watching me now?

Hawkfrost…

Wha?

Hawkfrost!

I leap up, fur ruffled. "Whose there?" I growl.

A huge tabby tom appears in front of me. His amber eyes bore into me. His claws glint brightly in the dim light. Dark bushes surround me; the stench of death fills my nose. I flinch, but regain my bearings.

I snarl. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me…son."

I blink. _Son?_

_Oh, oh great StarClan._

"Tigerstar?"

The huge tom moves his claws ever so slightly. I gulp, knowing how easily he can kill me now with claws like those.

"Indeed."

He lunges at me, snarling. I screech and dodge, watching him turn and fly at me again. He hits his mark and I go down.

_No…Hawkfrost doesn't go down with one blow!_

I rake my claws down his sides and fling him of me, I turn and fling my self on him clawing and biting.

He simply shakes me off and turns toward me again.

"Stop."

"What?"

"You are indeed worthy of my training. Hawkfrost, I can give you everything you ever wanted with training. I can make you leader."

"Leader?"

"Just listen to me my son, everything will work out."

I'm dead now.

Dead at my brother's paw.

I thought we were in it together, isn't that what Tigerstar promised?

He also promised me leader.

Instead I'm here, fighting for my life every day.

I have to be strong, or death is sure to come my way.

Then I meet her.

She's beautiful, strong.

Ivypool.

The battle is here.

I'll protect her.

I jump in.

I have to find her.

We'll love each other forever.

Then I see her…

I guess love is never fair, and I guess I'm out of time.

**Hawkfrost sees Ivy fighting against him. I love the HawkxIvy couple; it's my absolute fav. A special shoutout to XxSilverslashxX who has reviewed and really inspired me to keep posting. Thanks! Please review and fav!**


	7. Rainflower

**Rainflower**

They were the most beautiful kits in the world.

They were born in a storm under an oak.

I knew they would be the best in RiverClan…

at least Oakkit would.

Crookedkit should have stayed in camp.

Then he might have been able to be great.

But the broken jaw that hung on his face was the reminder that I'd failed as a mother.

I hadn't watched my kit closely enough.

He suffered for it.

Now I can't look at his face without feeling the guilt of failure.

Stormkit is my kit, but Crookedkit is not.

I tried to push him away to move on.

He came crawling back.

Shellheart left me.

I am utterly lost.

And yet, I still love them both.

But the guilt burnt to strong.

Until it was too late to confess myself.

I'm sorry…my son.

**Yeah, sorry this one is short. Review because I'm running really low on ideas!**


	8. Tigerstar

**Oh my goodness y'all, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I will try to start up again but I'm quickly running out of ideas, so if y'all could review and tell others to too that would be great!**

**-Silverstripe689**

**Tigerstar**

I never knew my father.

My mother never told me who he was. Every time I asked she would just beg me never to leave her, to hate all kittypets with a burning ferocity.

So I did.

I was a kit, what else was I supposed to do?

As I grew, I could feel the strength in my veins. I knew I was going to be the greatest leader in the forest, just like Sunstar!

But that changed when Thistleclaw became my mentor.

On my first outing, he pinned me, goaded me to fight.

So I did.

Then I felt claws rake my flank.

"But…aren't claws sheathed in training?" I called dodging out of the way.

"Are you a kit?" my mentor snarled.

My fur rippled, "No!"

So I sprang, claws out.

It was great, I felt powerful. I could make anything bend to my claws.

Then my mentor whacked me in the head.

I felt myself fall.

Claws scored my nose.

Searing pain through my muzzle.

Blackness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Get up."

I heard a voice.

A sharp pain poked my side.

I struggled but raised my head.

"W…what happened?"

"You fell into a thorn bush. Come on, let's get to Featherwhisker."

"But I thought there was a fight."

"Dream. There was no fight."

_Then why is there blood on your claws my precious mentor?_

I growled, "There was no thorn bush."

Thistleclaw twisted and pinned me. "There was a thorn bush according to you. And if you tell otherwise I'll claw you so hard you'll bolt to the Twolegplace with your father…where you belong."

I felt shaken. Father…Kittypet?

No.

Please no.

_NO!_

Thistleclaw smiled, "Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

Suddenly a strange presence wreathed around Thistleclaw and me. It was faintly recognizable, like the nursery. Then I saw a white she with black-tipped ears curled around Whitekit.

"Snowfur?" I breathed.

Thistleclaw screeched and I thought I saw a tear flit onto his cheek. "Come on." He breathed hoarsely, running.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Moons flew. More scars dotted me. My mother still hated that scar on my nose I got from the "thorn bush."

Then I became a warrior.

I didn't realize the coldness that had grown inside me.

I just wanted that power rush I get in battle.

I can get that from being leader.

I watched Bluestar become leader.

I quietly cursed, this makes things difficult.

Hmm…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I shook the blood off my claws.

Thistleclaw would have wanted this right?

Right?

I shook back the rising guilt.

He told me to do this, as…as he died.

I heaved Redtail onto my shoulders.

Time to lie.

Time to gain what I want.

But then I noticed something in the underbrush.

A black tail.

I chuckled darkly.

_Oh Ravenpaw, what have you gotten yourself into?_

It seems my first murder will take another with it.

But I will wait.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

So ThunderClan has driven me out.

I sent a dog pack on them.

BloodClan came.

Now I'm dead.

My ThunderClan son turned on me.

The flame colored cat killed me again.

Is it bad that now I realize how evil I am?

I suddenly want Leopardfoot.

But she's gone.

I am in eternal darkness.

But, wait, what is that?

Is that light?

I suddenly saw a tortoiseshell she besides me.

"Spottedleaf?"

She turned and smiled at me.

"I knew it, I knew it. You aren't all bad. Why else would they let you come back?"

"Come back? Who? StarClan?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but it's someone greater I think."

I nodded. "Where does it lead?"

"A new life. We died but can come back, for we are needed."

I felt pure happiness well in me. I can try again. I can be good.

"Come on!"

Suddenly I felt wary.

"Spottedleaf are you sure?"

She turned with a glint in her eyes. "Don't argue with me, Tigerstar."

I smiled. "I would never argue with you dear Spottedleaf."

"Then come on."

We slipped into a walk next to each other; fur brushing.

The light got brighter, Spottedleaf flinched into my fur.

"We're here."

I felt myself leaving.

"Try again Tigerstar. You can do it."

"Goodbye my dear Spottedleaf."

I felt myself stripped of my life. Everything gone.

Then there was warmth. Light. Happiness.

Goodbye Tigerstar.


	9. Shrewclaw

**Shrewclaw**

He seemed to just mess everything up.

He was so tiny and weak and mewled all the time about everything. I knew I could be a better warrior than him.

And I was going to be.

He was going to be a tunneler. A little Wormkit, then Wormpaw, and then Wormcat. Have a fun life digging holes!

The poor kit. I thought he wouldn't make it a day underground. Meanwhile, I'd be out chasing after rabbits, feeding the clan, and eventually becoming leader. Shrewstar, it has a nice ring to it.

Plus, weren't moor runners and tunnelers supposed to hate each other? I knew growing close to him would just end up in a broken friendship and pain I didn't need.

Then he became a moor runner too. Unfair! I was supposed to be the next leader and best moor runner in WindClan! He was supposed to serve me and hide out underground for his life.

I will admit I felt sorry for him when Sandgorse cast him out and even more when he died. That must have been harsh, especially since Palebird never really loved him enough to pull herself out of her depression over Finchkit. I knew he felt alone.

But, I trained my hardest, trying to pursue my dream even with him around. But he always seemed to do it better. He always seemed to catch Heatherstar's attention, even when no one liked him around. He was so grumpy all the time! He constantly wallowed in his sorrows, blaming Sparrow for Sandgorse's death. Did he not realize that without Sandgorse's bravery both him and Sparrow would have been lost?

Then Brackenwing died.

All because he was stupid enough to think ShadowClan took our territory to the Moonstone. Was he a kit? Did Dawnstripe teach him anything?

Why! Why! Just because he had parent problems doesn't mean he gets to ruin my happy family! Barkpaw was a medicine cat, my father was broken-hearted, and my mentor didn't understand me most of the time.

Now I was alone.

Stupid Wormpaw.

Why can't he just grow up already?

Grow up and leave me alone.

So he did.

Yeah, yeah. I know your expecting me to say I smiled when he left and never looked back.

You're wrong.

I was sad when he left. I never particularly liked him, but he was the cat I trained with and grew up with. I was guilty for a bit, feeling it was my fault for his leaving.

Then another cat pulled me out of my sorrows.

One day she was just another cat I had history with. Nice, kind and strong, but I didn't notice her much.

Then came the next day.

"Hey Shrewclaw."

I turned.

"Wha…"

She was the most beautiful cat in the world. Her legs were long and her body was curvy and skinny with a feathery tail that whipped out behind her when she ran and her eyes were the clearest shade of…

"Shrewclaw? Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah Ryestalk, I'm fine. So…um do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure."

EEEE! She said yes!

Eventually I felt the same flood of emotion come from her as I had for her. We became mates and he was the furthest ting in my mind.

Yet, the cat had the audacity to come back.

Not that I was happy to see him.

Well…

He stayed this time. He was stronger, faster, and happier.

We were…I guess we were a little less than friends.

But I guess I could say I would fight to the death next to him then turn around and chew him out for what he did wrong.

And he would do the same.

He was ready to help me kill Cedarstar in revenge of Brackenwing.

We were fast, but Newtspeck was faster.

I felt pride. I will die like my mother.

But…Ryestalk…my kits.

"Wormcat…Avenge Brackenwing for me."

Keep Ryestalk safe for me.

Keep my kits safe.

Be a leader WindClan came be proud of.

But…one thing before I go…

I'm sorry Talltail.


	10. Darkstripe

**Hey y'all! I feel like no one is reading this anymore. **** I'm sorry I stopped updating for a while; I'll try to be better. So please review and if you want to talk to me you can PM me. Love y'all! :D**

**-Silverstripe689**

**Darkstripe**

I knew the clan was weakening after the harsh cold when Poppydawn, Thrushpelt, Adderfang, Thistleclaw, and many others died. Bluestar was new into her leadership, back when she was strong enough to make good decisions and lead properly. It must have been that battle with RiverClan that claimed Oakheart and Redtail that spooked her into thinking we needed help from kittypets.

Kittypets should stay to their soft-lives. They have no forest-blood and have no resemblance to the ancients that set up the clans in the first place. Why do you think a law was added to the warrior code about rejecting the soft life of a kittypet? To separate us even further! They sit around mewling and waiting to be fed. We don't need that just after that harsh leaf-bare! We need to feed ourselves!

I knew it was a sign when two deputies died in that RiverClan battle and Tigerstar survived. StarClan could have smacked Bluestar in the face and she probably still wouldn't have read it that way! Stupid she! I knew Thistleclaw should have been leader. It may have been harsh, but we would be thriving and feared by every clan. Even ShadowClan!

I knew that once Bluestar asked for help from a kittypet, Tigerstar was the only one worth following. He knew how to make a clan strong and was a strong leader. Yes, he was harsh, but we are warriors.

Right?

I was always into the secret that he killed Redtail. It took a little acting, but we kept it. It only shows how dedicated Tigerstar was the ThunderClan.

Right?

It was worth it to go to TigerClan with him.

Right?

It was worth it to try and kill Firestar.

…

I had no other choice.

Right?


	11. Breezepelt

**Breezepelt**

Won't you just butt out of my life already? I don't want to answer your questions!

Hmm. Tempting.

Now go away.

Fine. Fine. Just don't expect this is going to become a regular thing. We aren't queens in the nursery.

My father?

He hates me.

…

Yeah right. He cares about me about as much as that rabbit cares about me.

I killed it.

Is that all?

My kit life?

My father walking out and never coming back after my birth.

He never came around.

My mother cried a lot.

She deserves better.

Even I can see that.

He is cruel for walking out on her! Using her like she was dirt! Something to be scorned! He needs to get his head out of the haze he's in with shes from other clans! Why cant he be satisfied with what he was born with! Some cats have it a lot worse than him!

He had a beautiful, good-hearted cat padding after him. Instead he falls for fish-faced silver furred RiverClan scum. It's his fault for getting his heart broken by her. Had he not fallen for her, he wouldn't have come back broken-hearted.

Guess who stood by him during the dark time he went through with Feathertail? Nightcloud! Not that amber-eyed, greedy, StarClan forsaken butterfly that wasn't supposed to take a mate! Yet he still refuses to see my mother!

He goes off with that medicine cat that should have stayed loyal in her den!

And yet my mother still loves him.

And he uses her.

He is a pile of crowfood! If he loves that she so much, why not go join ThunderClan and moon over their half-clan kits away from us!

He loves the half-bloods. The Thunder-Wind scum.

I'm right here, Crowfeather.

Right here.

Why can't you be proud of me?

Why can't you be satisfied with me?

…

All right, I answered your questions. Now keep your promise and leave me in peace to sleep.

_You still hide from your feelings, Breezepelt._

_Leave me alone._

_You hide; you push away, just like your father._

I am nothing like my father!

"Breezepelt?"

I see Heathertail. The one who never wanted me enough. She only wanted Lionblaze.

"What?"

"You were crying out in your sleep."

"I'm fine now."

A new voice.

"Good. Do us all a favor and shut up."

_Anything for you my precious father._

_Just know, it will all come back to you. It will be your blood on my paws. Then, and only then, will you feel what it is like to be betrayed and stabbed in the back by your kin._

_Good luck Crowfeather. See if that butterfly saves you then._


	12. Hollyleaf

**Hollyleaf**

_How could Leafpool?_

_She says she loves us…_

_But so did Squirrelflight._

_Look where that got us._

_But…how can I be half-clan?_

_I've always been loyal to ThunderClan!_

_How…could this happen?_

_No._

_No one…_

_No one can know._

_Ashfur. _

_I'm coming for you._

Hollyleaf slipped easily through the forest, keeping her paws away from twigs and leaves that could give her away. She saw the tom staring into the water, his fur was bushed and he was smiling like all of StarClan had come to him.

_No. He's really going to do it!_

Hollyleaf planned to push him into the water and give him some marks to keep him silent.

But she could have never planned for what happened next.

She snuck up behind him and raked her claws across him shoulder before pushing him into the water.

_Wait…_

_NO!_

Ashfur stumbled and fell, hitting his head on a rock before sliding down and it slicing his throat.

"ASHFUR!"

But the gray tom had fallen, hunched into the water.

_No…no…no please._

_I have broken the…warrior code._

_No._

_Ashfur, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please wake up. _

Hollyleaf opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

She shook her head and leaped into the water, tearing his fur out of her claws and washing off the blood and his scent.

She ran back to camp.

_This is all Squirrelflight and Leafpool's fault._

_Perhaps Ashfur was right, their secret needs to be told._

_I'll do it._

_Not for you, Ashfur, but to clear my conscience and for your memory._

_But, never for you._

_Although, I see and feel and hear your hatred now._

_And I agree Ashfur._

_Oh, I agree._

_And not all of StarClan can stop me from this moment._

_This is the warrior code._

_Yes, this is what StarClan would want._

_I can still be a warrior._

_A warrior ThunderClan can be proud of._

_Right?_

**Poor Holly! I made this one like Darkstripe's; I made it so that it made her feel like she didn't have a choice and didn't know how to undo what she'd done. Please review! **

**-Silverstripe689**


	13. Leopardstar

The golden dappled she-cat crunched into the fish, the meat off it's bones barely a mouthful. She swallowed hard, the usually slick meat catching and burning like poison on her tongue as she pushed the rest away.

She suddenly turned at the sound of pawsteps coming toward her. A dark brown burly tom pushed his way into her den, amber eyes glinting.

Her face was solid as stone, but her heart leapt and stomach sank as he came toward her and twined his tail with hers.

"Are you nervous, my dear? Don't be. Once foolish Firestar and weak Tallstar see how strong we are together, they will have no choice but to join us. You still see our vision for this forest don't you?"

She could see it, every cat having enough to eat, kits growing up strong and healthy, no cats dying over battle scars, no cats dying because one medicine cat isn't enough…

Leopardstar shook her head. "Of course I see it, but will Firestar and Tallstar understand? This isn't an attack on their leadership."

Tigerstar's eyes slitted for a moment before he replied cooly, "It's our job to make them understand. ThunderClan isn't more than kittypets, code-breakers, and half-clans anyway. As for WindClan…"

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and brought them close to Leopardstar's golden muzzle.

"I'm sure they can be persuaded."

His presence left and she was alone in her den. Leopardstar brought her tail close to her body and watched the clan from her den's doorway.

ShadowClan warriors mingled around the camp, watching her clanmates. The RiverClan warriors watched them warily, and the queens had their kits shuffled inside. She heard a snarl from Tigerstar and they turned to follow him out.

She heard pawsteps and tensed again before hearing Stonefur's voice.

"Leopardstar, we don't need ShadowClan to help us live…"

She whirled on him, her lips peeled.

"I am trying to lead RiverClan as best I know how Stonefur. You are my deputy and you are to enforce my decisions. Double the hunting patrols for the ShadowClan warriors, and get the Gathering cats ready. I want you, Blackclaw, Loudbelly, and Mistyfoot. No apprentices tonight, and keep an eye on Mudfur."

Stonefur looked at her through saddened eyes for a long moment before responding.

"And Graypool? She'll hate to miss a Gathering, she loves talking with Oneeye and Tallpoppy."

Leopardstar felt a pang, Graypool would hate to miss a Gathering. Then she envisioned blood lining the grass at Fourtrees, and Tigerstar's claws sinking into Firestar's neck. She turned her head.

"No."

OoOoO

Leopardstar sat outside of her den, waiting until it was time to leave for the Gathering. She watched Tigerstar appear as planned, he wanted TigerClan to arrive together.

She watched him saunter up to her and brush her with his tail.

"Who are you taking tonight?"

"Blackclaw, Mistyfoot…"

"Ah, wait, you see my dear, I have a different plan. Half-Clan cats should not be tolerated, their loyalties too divided. You have to know you have your clanmates full loyalty. It's ties outside your own clan that causes war."

Leopardstar inwardly screamed as she realized what he meant, Stonefur her deputy, Mistyfoot, her beloved friend…Silverstream's kits…

"I knew you would understand."

Tigerstar howled a call to gather and her cats warily approached, hanging on the fringes and bristling at the ShadowClan cats.

"Cats of TigerClan, this great clan will not be muddled with half-bloods or tainted with overlapping loyalties. TigerClan must know the true loyalties of every cat without question. We will not be usurped by those sympathetic to our enemies. I understand we have such cats in our midst, and I am here to cleanse. Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, step forward."

Stonefur met Tigerstar's gaze square as he stepped forward, while Mistyfoot herded the two apprentices forward, hovering over them protectively.

"You are all half-ThunderClan, spawn of the warrior code being trampled…"

Mistyfoot snarled, jutting her muzzle forward,

"When have my loyalties ever been questioned? When have I ever proven myself disloyal to my home?"

Tigerstar did not give a second to breathe before rearing back and raking his claws down Mistyfoot's muzzle. Blood dripped onto the ground and Featherpaw let out a whimper.

"You are all sentenced to imprisonment until further notice." Tigerstar whipped his tail and the ShadowClan warriors fought the four cats back and out of camp.

Suddenly there was a howl.

"How dare you touch my kit! You aren't RiverClan! You are not our leader."

Graypool stalked forward, hissing and snapping. Tigerstar's claws glinted, still stained with Mistyfoot's blood, and Leopardstar tensed.

A flash of fur appeared behind Graypool and Leopardstar saw Mosspelt whisper something in the gray cat's ear before pulling her back.

Tigerstar turned back to Leopardstar and purred.

"Shall we go?"

OoOoO

Rain poured down on Leopardstar as she wailed out her grief next to the Gorge, the crashing waves hiding her cries of anguish.

"Stonefur! Forgive me!"

She huddled into her own fur, sobbing as the falls crashed into the rocks below.

"Please forgive me StarClan, forgive me my Stonefur…"

She saw Blackfoot's claws sink into him over and over, she saw his skinny body thrashing and fighting death, she saw kindness in his eyes as he looked at Stormpaw for the last time, she saw his body go limp…

"This is not what I agreed to…this is not peace…this is death."

Leopardstar began to shake as she realized her mistake, realized it was much too late for her. She had allowed Tigerstar to come in and kill her clan.

She whimpered, "Stonefur…"

Claws pierced her neck fur, digging in. She yelped as Tigerstar pinned her to the ground and pressed her muzzle into the dirt.

He brought his face very close, "You have done well so far, and your clan is clean of sickening filth. Are you not happy? Can you not see what I have done for you? You dare weep for a half-clanner that you allowed to die?"

"This is not peace, this is destruction."

"Destruction you will not survive if you don't stick to our plan, my love. Peace can only be obtained through war. You didn't really think I'd ever take orders from you, did you? TigerClan needs a strong, sure leader."

Tigerstar dug his claws into her muzzle until blood coated the ground and she couldn't open her jaws.

"Firestar has left me with no choice, dear. Blood will flow in this forest. Here is you choice: your clanmates live, or your clanmates die.

Don't be foolish now."


End file.
